Loudverse Multiverse: Borderless Worlds Trailers
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: This will hopefully explain some things...and the final trailer will shock you, make you laugh, bring you tears, maybe anger you. But all in all, this will make one rethink what it means to be human. Part of Project Borderless Worlds Saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Loudverse Muliverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**  
 **Teaser Trailer #1**  
 **The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino, Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention.**

 **This is a Teaser...all events situated here will be different from the Main Storyline, and any similarities to other Loud AU'S are purely coincidental.**

 _*The Nine Towers of Delphi Prime City, glow with pure energy, yet softly contrasts with the sun that always rises and sets.*_

 _"After the Delphi Civil War, we finally rebuilt what we had lost during those 10 years...life eventually returned to the planet that was once a hotbed of cruel and unspeakable acts. The Delphi Prime City Council was created to break the cycle of hatred that nearly tore the Delphi Star System apart. That's where I come in."_

 _*An explosion tears through the Urban Park Zone, as people run away screaming from whatever mutated some of the people into disturbing monsters, and a scared young kid was freaking out.* "That's me, with long hair...impossible to believe years later, right? Maybe to your eyes, but I like so many others wanted to enjoy the summer sun, and not be pinned down by monster-like humans..."_

 _ ***Just then, before he almost ended up clawed apart by a monstrous corrupted cybernetic hand, the Delphi Protectorate, with their armor and weapons at the ready blows some of them away. He was knocked loose before any more perma-damage was done, tough. Making sure that the others were safely evacuated, they cut down the more mutated monsters, and slashed some of them. 'Power Shot, Deploy!' One of them said as he shot a wide beam at a group of enemies disintegrating them completely.***_

 _"and that's when I knew...who I wanted to be, like so many other people that day. So that this tragedy, would never repeat itself."_

 _*flash forward to 6 years later*_

 _"Hey, Aida...it's gonna be one of those days...right?" em"Yeah...I'm kinda bored here. Wanna go somewhere that's not so boring?" "Yeah, Aida. I'd like that. Next Stop: Skyscraper City!" *A flash of blue light appears, and a portal opens revealing a myriad of universes.*_

 _*Both turn to the 4th wall and say this: **"We won't get into THAT MUCH TROUBLE, would we?"**_

*Now Filming in Fanfic Features Films.*

*Usual Loud House Logo shows up, suddenly below it, an energy beam crosses the bottom revealing the Main title "Borderless Worlds" with a Spiral Bar Galaxy Background*

*last scene with text " **COMING WINTER: 2017** "


	2. Trailer 2

**Loudverse Muliverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**  
 **Main Trailer #1**  
 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention.**

 **This is a Trailer...all events situated here will be finalized and set to the Main Storyline, and any similarities to other Loud AU'S are purely coincidental. Any Louds or Lincolns that have similarities, living and dead will be pure coincidence.**

 _Protect Everyone, Fear No One._

 _We are Forever Delphinians!_

"GENNAI, GET UP ALREADY!"

 **"YAAAHH!"** ** _THUD!_**

*groans* "Welcome to the Loud House, Population: 14. Why did I say 14? Because I ended up being part of the infamous family, _*whispers* not by choice mind you..._ and I also have a great secret. I'm from a Multiverse that uses advances far beyond current tech. But I can't really use it now...so it's strapped to my wrist as an ordinary phone, with these amazing things called "apps"! (he's a little new to the world of apps, so no judgey!) *Suddenly, Lisa shows up.*

"Talking to the 4th wall again, elder teen unit? Your pack containing several of your assignments is ready at the door, *whispers* and I slipped something extra for your gear, but don't use it until you actually see danger, got it? I don't want the parentals breathing down my neck again, especially since I'm still growing my hair back after that nuclear experiment gone wrong..." *flashback to 'Potty Mouth Incident'*

"Hey, think nothing of it...sometimes, things happen beyond our control!" "Fair enough...now get going. Delinquencshy ish the devil's pashtime!"

*cut to lunchtime at school*

Maggie: YOU! *snarls through her teeth from every camera angle* Oh, what I'm going to do to you...*sees Gennai run like hell out of the lunch area.* Pure rage is what I feel right now...at least on the inside.

*cut to home*

"You WHAT!?" "Luan, I had no idea she was capable of that!" "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO ASK HER WHAT SHOE SIZE SHE HAS! DO YOU HAVE ANY _SOLE!?_ Hahaha, get it? But seriously, Maggie's gonna crucify you for that. I really hope you can fix this." "Alright then I will!"

Narration: " _There's just one thing I gotta take care of first...*shows current enemies, from every Loud Universe possible, orbiting in the Prime Loudverse Earth.* "Aida, let's go!" *automated voice*_ _ **"One Dragon Blast Wave, coming up!"**_ *other Loud Kids stare at him incredulously* "Err, AFTER we open the door, exit the house, and tell everyone to get clear of the flash, heheh! My bad!"

*scene of the older Loud kids in combat poses, ready to beat down a gang of enemies powered with Delphinian Tech Armor*

Lori: Why did you literally drag me into this!?

Gennai: Because, you _literally_ need a hobby other than TEXTING!

Bad Guy 1: Err, we could come back later or something...

Bad Guy 2: Yeah...you seem to be feuding and al-

Both: *growling* **BUTT OUT!** *big f**king explosion!*

*EVENTS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS PLAY OUT LIKE NORMAL BUT WITH A VOICE-OVER*

"Sometimes, no amount of skill or luck-" *Lincoln get pushed back by a darker version of himself, but counters with a taser blade*

"No abundance of rage-" *Luna strikes with her guitar sounding out a power ballad*

"No greater epiphany, will save you from the darker aspects of our world, especially when you're the one facing your self in the mirror"

"Look at your crew! They have fallen, and you...Aida's gone because you left her and she took on me!" Gennai: "I DIDN'T WANT HER TO FIGHT ALONE! She chose to work hard, for all life! 'Protect everyone, Fear No One!' That's what we live for!" **"YOUR MOTTO'S NOTHING BUT A JOKE!"**

 ***Everyone gasps, including the villains of this arc***

Maggie: Sir Gennai, breathe...ok?

*I suggest we run* Gennai: *pure unfettered rage* Lori...you go ahead and battle Miss Planet Killer here...I'm going to beat her Dragon, into the f**king ground!

Everyone Else: You pressed the "dead girlfriend button"...Big Time!

*primal scream echoes throughout the planet's surface!*

*coming Late November...2017*


	3. Cinematic Trailer1

**Loudverse Muliverse Saga: Borderless Worlds**  
 **Cinematic Trailer #**  
 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon, Paramount and their respective companies. Also I do not make money of writing fanfiction, cause that would attract the wrong attention.**

 **This is a Trailer...all events situated here will be finalized and set to the Main Storyline, and any similarities to other Loud AU'S are purely coincidental. Any Louds or Lincolns that have similarities, living and dead will be pure coincidence.**

 _Protect Everyone, Fear No One._

 _We are Forever Delphinians!_

 **DIAG:** ** _Dimensional Inter-Alliance Guild, the guild for all those who protect all life in the multiverse. They are the ones who keep the respective darkness of their worlds at bay._**

 ** _Announcer: *reads off some text*_**

 _"From the mind of fanfiction, comes a story of love loss and humor along the way..."_

 ** _AIDA SYSTEM: Also known as Advent Integrated Defense Armor, The AIDA System is the pinnacle of Delphi City Advancements. The armor has over 50 customization options, several non-lethal options and a set of Battle Cards, which are custom made to each individual user._**

*Gennai is test running the AIDA System, in the Loud's backyard, newly rebuilt* "So...what should we call this?" "I'm actually proud of thish name, partly cause Lincoln gave me the idea for the new _LOUD System,_ a variant of your old armor system." "Like the AIDA System, but better!"

 _*view of the new LOUD System in action*_ "Without further aplomb, thish is the Loud Optimizer Universal Defense System, or 'LOUDS' for shortened variant! This was designed for lethal and non-lethal engagements, you can't ushe it in dodgeball though, cause that's sctupid...not to menshion violates several school treaties. Ok, try jumping! *does so* Good, this advanced Delphinium tech is the craziest thing I've ever envisioned working on! Apart from that weird police box I see from time to time...The science behind it must have been enormous!"

 _*Meanwhile, someone is watching from the bushes...and a flash of light purple with black hair and a sour frown darts 30 feet behind her intended target* "Shut up, narrator...that guy's been hiding something, he never would be good at such things unless he had help from an outside source!"_

 _Just another Day in the Loudverse...until_

 _ ***boom***_

 _*EMERGENCY, EXPLOSION DETECTED NEAR HARDLIGHT AND SMASHCUT STREET! All units respond with force, as this terrorist is armed with a sophisticated armor system...deploy Project Arakidan Rising._

"Well guys, that's my que...see ya after sunset!" " _Wait! This might help." *science hugs are the best one you can recieve, you got a problem? Fite me!* "Godspheed, Gennai! Looks like we're going to field test this system after all!"_

 _*insert henshin sequence here!*_


End file.
